


I'll Find the Words to Say, Before You Leave Me Today

by ViolentEcstasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/pseuds/ViolentEcstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was pacing around his and Liam’s bedroom, thinking about Liam’s behaviour the past few weeks. ... Shaking his head, he continued to the living room where he saw Liam reading a book in the armchair by the fireplace. “Why have you been acting so weird lately?”</p>
<p>Or, the one where Niall wants to know what's up with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find the Words to Say, Before You Leave Me Today

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from a friend of mine so thanks Cody for the idea and shaking your head at me for writing it!

 

    Niall was pacing around his and Liam’s bedroom, thinking about Liam’s behaviour the past few weeks. Walking out of the room, he checked the kids’ rooms to see if they were home. He then remembered that it was the middle of the day and they would be at school. Shaking his head, he continued to the living room where he saw Liam reading a book in the armchair by the fireplace.

    Niall took a deep breath before walking in, clearing his throat to get his husband’s attention. Liam looked up and sat his book down, “What’s up Ni?” Niall bit his lip and started pacing across the living room. He saw the confused look Liam was giving him.

    “Why have you been acting so weird lately?” He finally asked Liam. He turned to face Liam, crossing his arms. He watched Liam shake his head.

    “I don’t know what you’re talking about babe.” He replied as he looked around the living room, avoiding Niall’s eyes. Niall knew Liam for over twenty years so he knew he was lying. “Don’t lie to me Liam. You have been acting weird for weeks now and I want to know why. Was it something I did?”

    Liam let out a breath and shook his head, “No Ni. You didn’t do anything babe. And there’s nothing going on. I promise.” He said as he moved to stand in front of Niall, placing his hands on his shoulders. Niall sighed and played with his wedding ring. He doesn’t believe a word that is coming from Liam’s mouth. He knows something’s up.

    Taking a step back, he shook his head. “You’ve been acting weird like something happened. Now tell me what’s wrong Liam.” Niall watched Liam run a hand through his hair and sighed. “Nothing is wro-” Liam started before being cut off my Niall.

    “Bullshit Liam.” Niall said, “I’ve been with you for so long and I’ve known you for longer. Don’t you _dare_ try and tell me I don’t know when something is up with you! I know you like the back of my hand. I know you better than I know my own children.”

    Niall watched as Liam bit his lip and looked away. He could tell Liam was close to telling him. “What the hell did you do Liam?”

    Liam sat back down and covered his face, “God, I’m so sorry Ni. So, so sorry.” Niall wrapped his arms around himself, he has a feeling he’s not going to want to know anymore but asked anyway.

    “Liam, what did you do?” Liam looked up and Niall saw the tears pooling in his eyes and a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach.

    “R-Remember that time I went out to hang with Zayn?” Liam asked, continuing when Niall nodded, “We got really wasted right? And well, we- fuck Niall I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Niall brought a hand to cover his mouth, hoping what he pieced together was wrong. Shaking his head, he backed up before collapsing onto the sofa. “No. No, please tell me you guys didn’t. _Please_ Liam.”

    Niall felt tears streaming down his face and watched Liam nod. Niall choked out a sob as Liam moved to sit by him on the sofa. “I’m so sorry Niall. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Liam reached out and laid a hand on Niall’s arm only to have Niall flinch away.

    Niall jumped up from the couch, shaking his head, trying to hold back his cries, “D-Don’t touch me. How c-could you?! God dammit Liam. H-How could you a-and Z- _him_ do this to me?! To _Harry_?!” He put his head in his hands, “Oh god, Harry’s going to be fucking devastated.”

    Liam stood up from the couch and walked towards Niall, only to have him back away. “Don’t come near me! Y-You stay away from me!” Niall shouted, “I-I can’t _believe_ you! Has the past twenty plus years we’ve been together meant nothing to you?! Do our kids mean nothing?! Answer me Liam!”

    Liam gasped, “No! It was a mistake, Niall, I swear! Just a drunken mistake. You and our kids mean _everything_ to me.” Liam reached a hand to tug at his hair, the thumb on his left hand, twisting his wedding band around his finger. “You guys mean the world to me and I’m so sorry this happened.”

    Niall glared at him, “Then how could you do this to your family? Huh? If we mean so much to your, how could you do this to us?” He shook his head and started for the door. Putting his shoes on, he opened the front door, only stopping to grab his jacket.

    Liam stopped a bit down the hall, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Wh-where are you going?” he asked, taking an aborted step towards Niall.

    Niall only scoffed, “Away from you for a while. Don’t try to contact me.” And with that, he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Liam standing in the hallway, sobbing as he watched the love of his life walk out.

 


End file.
